Arbok (anime)
This Arbok is a -type Pokémon once owned by Jessie. Personality Arbok is loyal, strong and brave and always does anything Jessie asks without hesitation. But it is also sentimental about harming its kind when it saw a bunch of Ekans caught by a poacher. It felt great sorrow about leaving Jessie forever when she told it to protect its fellow Pokémon. It is shown to be very emotional and will often show extreme sadness when it is separated from its trainer. While Arbok has a strong bond with Jessie and cares for her deeply, it never views itself or any other Pokémon as bad guys, as shown when it was an Ekans in Island of the Giant Pokémon when it and Koffing refused to battle under Meowth's orders and told the latter that Pokémon only do bad things out of orders from their trainers. Biography Jessie's Arbok was most likely Jessie's first Pokémon. She got it as a Ekans for her birthday.IL017: Island of the Giant Pokémon! Eventually it evolved into an Arbok because Jessie wished desperately for it to. It was later released to protect a group of Ekans from a Pokémon Poacher. When Jessie told it to stay behind and protect the Ekans while she, James and Meowth held off the Pokémon Poacher, it started crying as did James's Weezing. Known moves Using Dig Jessie's Ekans Bite.png Using Bite Jessie's Ekans Wrap.png Using Wrap Jessie Ekans Acid.png Using Acid |stage2 =Arbok |img2 = Jessie Arbok Dig.png Using Dig Jessie Arbok Bite.png Using Bite Jessie Arbok Wrap.png Using Wrap Jessie Arbok Acid.png Using Acid Jessie Arbok Glare.png Using Glare Jessie Arbok Poison Sting.png Using Poison Sting Jessie Arbok Toxic.png Using Toxic Jessie Arbok Double-Edge.png Using Double-Edge Jessie Arbok Tackle.png Using Tackle Jessie Arbok Headbutt.png Using Headbutt Jessie Arbok Take Down.png Using Take Down | Dig; ground; IL003: Ash Catches a Pokémon Bite; dark; IL006: Clefairy and the Moon Stone Wrap; normal; IL008: The Path to the Pokémon League Acid; poison; IL016: Pokémon Shipwreck Glare; normal; IL033: The Flame Pokémon-athon! Poison Sting; poison; IL033: The Flame Pokémon-athon! Toxic; poison; IL070: Make Room For Gloom Double-Edge; normal; IL075: Bad To The Bone Tackle; normal; OI015: A Shipful of Shivers @ This move cannot normally be used by Arbok Headbutt; normal; JE067: Trouble's Brewing Take Down; normal; JE146: You're a Star, Larvitar! }} Voice actors *Kōichi Sakaguchi (Japanese and English as an Arbok, Japanese as Ekans) *Eric Stuart (English as an Ekans) Trivia *In The Misty Mermaid, Arbok was shown to be able to swim without needing to breathe. *In The Island of the Giant Pokémon, Arbok (as an Ekans) said that it's not bad, but does bad things because of Jessie being bad. *Arbok says its name the same in English and Japanese versions. *In The Whistle Stop, Arbok is controlled by Arielle's whistle and Meowth uses it to stop Arielle's Ledyba from trying to fly off. Gallery Jessie Ekans.png|As Ekans Weezing and Ekan's Poster.jpg|Arbok as an Ekans with Koffing (now Weezing) in costumes Arbok.jpg|Arbok with Lickitung and Victreebel Weezing and Arbok with Jessie and James.jpg|Weezing and Arbok with Jessie and James Weezing and Arbok.jpg|Arbok with Weezing Weezing and Arbok leaving Jessie and James forever.jpg|Weezing and Arbok struggles to leave Jessie and James Weezing and Arbok crying.jpg|Weezing and Arbok crying and leaving Jessie and James forever References es:Arbok de Jessie Category:Jessie's Pokémon Category:Poison-type anime Pokémon Category:Released Pokémon Category:Team Rocket's Pokémon Category:Wild Pokémon